


EwWw

by Kkai_hwi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkai_hwi/pseuds/Kkai_hwi
Summary: Ong is figuring things out slowly.He is learning how to appreciate himself and others.He is learning how to cope with people that constantly appear in his dreamsAnd he is wondering how he can deal with brats who do so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the first few chapters will introduce a fragile ong. Be prepared for it.

උħAp†㉫r ✿Ǹ㉫ 

 

 

ong woke up in a Carousel of sweat he looked up at the blanket ceiling and he heeped out a deep deprived sigh. Ong yawned as loudly as he could in the comfort of his own home. A tear creeked down his Face as the sunlight carresed and embraced the boy. 

 

 

he forgot to get up at times like this, where the ruggid brownish yellowie orange warm his face and kiss his cheek. Breezes of cold but supple autumn breeze gave ong slight kisses on the cheek. 

 

 

 

Ong scrunched his nose up a bit as he pulled the covers over himself. Ong felt the sublime in his bed as the comfort embraced itself once more and cured Ong's wounds called stress and relinquishment. Ongs eyes wanted a release of some sorts. He looked at the pillow he buried his face in. He moved his head up and down the clothed up pillow he put his animal onsie on.

 

 

Infact it was multiple pillows jammed in one onsie to simulate a warm and embracful body in his bed. The six foot pillow wrapped him up from his back and in between his legs. Like as if there was always a friend next to him. Truth be told all ong wants is a person to hold him. Sure enough he eased into the pillow and bed sheets, And as the soft hills of the pillows fade away ong slowly drifts off to a better slumber state. 

 

 

Ong huffed out. His eyes were droopy from a long day of actually doing nothing. He closed his eyes and opened the door to his apartment room and walked into the creeky old apartment. 

 

"click" 

 

The apartment door was shut. He bent down and cracked his back, he bent over and touched the sole of his shoes and took them off at the entrance. Ong felt at ease as he slipped in the familiarness of this apartment and his daily schedule. 

 

Ong's "care plan" which involved him sighing out a reliefing sigh, dropping his exhausted body into the shower, cleaning his sweaty and groggy hair, cleaning his body and brushing his teeth, eating, and just enjoying the rest of his day.

 

Often he would forget the last two steps of his "care plan" and thats usually because of his youtube dramas, or his job overworking him. What ever was the reason. Today was different. Ong completed all of those things and he had his back up happy and comfortable on his couch. 

 

Ong sat on the couch with his body being dry. A bit sensitive to the lether that touched his feet and embraced his warm skin. He felt like he was rewarded with just being in this moment. 

 

"zzt" 

 

In between the cracks of the couch. Was his phone he chose not to answer for a bit. He had set his ringtone differently for people he might answer. This was not any case. Ong loved listening to the song "JUST U" and even though he felt the need to pick up the call the urge to listen and not speak. The sudden Glee of having a person who he cared for call him. Was more then enough content. 

 

Ong slid his back to the side. He put his hands on the couch and used them as a pillow for his head and let the ringing of the phone sooth him down. He often wondered why he has no friends. Well he found the reason. Ong breathed in with his whole chest. He puffed out on the couch and seeped more into the couch as time passed by. 

 

 

Ong breathed out swiped up his phone with one hand. He looked at the two missed calls. He blinked and unlocked his phone to stair at the log. ''ill be a man later" he sighed out as his face heated up red. From the future embarrassment he will probably endure. Imagine him being too honestly honest. He would look them in the eye and say. "Yeah I did it I listened to the ringtone too long" because that is just how he is. But for now Ong looked at the messages and staired at them deeply. He focased on the messages that all told him every day to "eat please", "talk to me I miss you", "sleep well". They were generally sent by a couple of his friends. He doesn't even know when he got so old that he needed a reminder. 

 

 

 

But something clicked with him seeing the voice of reason. "Sleep" Ong read as he looked at the coffee picture that was sent to. He closed off those drowsy thoughts. Although he didn't want to admit it. But he found his eyes closed and so his mouth. Ong was a sleeping body on the couch.


	2. උħAp†㉫r †Ŵ✿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a odd occurance.

Ong cried out in a weird set of emotions. He felt his Heart flutter a skip of emotions.

 

 

Tears drop at a constant rate so does that mean rainy weather is a foot?

 

What ever warmth comforted him it embrace his back and held him thightly. 

 

"Dont go please" 

 

a gleaming desperate voice cracked the thunder in his loud and shaky storm of a heart. 

 

 

"Lets stay like this a bit longer~" the persons lies where like honey to ong. for a second he creeped up that odd gesture he did before as he felt warmth heat up his eternity. 

 

 

The rain traced down his cold unsetteds eyes and instead of turning to solid masses on his forever frozen self they ran down his face like butter as he closed his eyes. 

 

 

Ong closed his eyes in order to stop the puffy cloud from raining down on his face. Although rain was his favorite weather he refrained. He shifted his feet and twirled around. With his eyes still closed he seemed to embrace the warth that felt so familiar to him; yet so strange all together on him. 

 

Ong hept out a strange humm and leaned in and hugged the entitu for as long as he could. He gritted his teeth and then held onto them for dear life. He kept his eyes close as long as he could and held tighter; tighter; tightly tigher until his heart pounded rappidly. His chest felt light and heavier by the second

 

The dark was warming up and dark was turning to light. Light was turning to dark to. Ongs chest felt uneasy as he held them closer; closer to his heart. He sniffed in the fresh sent of fresh laundry. He heard the soft sounds of babys laughing. 

 

He felt warm to the touch of them. He finally felt something other then relinquish, and a cocktail of sad dreams and bad things. 

 

He actually felt his face brighten up; his heart pound a mile per second; a hug that lasted for eternity; and saw nothing. 

 

Ong smiled, Ong breathed he felt accomplished today. Ong read, ong then stayed kept in his head. He offten found solice in his cold and yet so gentale house. 

 

Ong refused;

 

Ong refused.

 

Ong refused to let go bit felt his warmth on the thing that made him happy fade away.   
Ong opened the vail of the dark cracked intween his eyes and revealed ths energy entering his body. 

 

A feeling of betterment, relinquishment, and redemption. Enter his body, and enter his body

 

Ong finally had a word for this feeling. It was happyness. 

 

His happiness, no one, not even this dream can take away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very weird chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Based on the dream he has had. 
> 
> Or is it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ong encounters a problem a very very big one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ╮(─▽─)╭

he arised from his own stink. With a strong sense of carpe diem.........

The truth is...

Ong packed up his bags and spat at the world hating it's contents. He hated the way he woke up every day at 05:00 he hated the unsettling anxious feeling the days would have.

He woke up everyday and dodged the abuse that was placed a foot.

A soup spoon clashed against the wall, and cracked the gentle breeze of the day.

Everytime Ong felt easy. There was something, someone there to eradicate that feeling for him.  
Not in mostly a aggressive way, but mostly a unsettled disturbed way.

Ong found little things to feel at ease like..  
His shirt ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ his own space  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤhis game's.  
His bear.

With a house of unruly people his everything got violated constantly. His video games; touched.  
His room; dirty. His last thing that was almost never touched was his bear.  
But sadly that was a lie

Ong packed his bags one faithful day and moved out of the riled up and unsettling house.

 

In truth.....

 

He wanted him to come and grab him and tell him not to go.

 

But in reality...

 

Three years later he wakes up alone in his room with a blanket on him. Neatly tucked in. And that person obviously not even existing.

Ong wanted to be recognized for his hard work he did in that house almost all the time. He would go to work, clean, clean, and clean the house daily. He would stress over multiple things. Things that needed to go here. Things that needed to go there.

On that stormy night ong felt a somber breeze meet his face. A step stopped the boy from a storm and a hurricane. Ong steps out of the house with his bags packed and into the less brutal whether that he has ever experienced.

He is now here looking back and fourth wosndering how he got into his bed. He looked at how neatly tucked in the blacket was. He played with the folded part of his "too neat" blancket" he whined out as he felt his heart drop as if he lost something very very familiar to him.

He moved franticly around in his bed and whined out as he looked for it.

The door opened as Ong was busy turning up the room looking for a certain familiar thing. 

A strong but soft pressence came into the room. He crossed his arms and held the plushie his hyung was looking for frantically. Daniel was surprised that Ong didn't throw anything at him like usually for being in his room for to long. 

Infact ..

The thing he would throw was currently wrapped up in Daniel's hold. Daniel's face litt up as he began to chuckle deeply. 

Ong trembled as he felt the boy laugh at his misery. Something about Daniel at certain times made Ong want to melt. Whether it be a chuckle or him just staring at him. It all made the elder go insane and act majorly out of his character. 

_"Looking for this?"_   


Daniel smiled as he waved the seal plushie back and forth. " **Daniel give it back now"** Ong screeched out as he hopped out of his bed and ran towards the plushie. "I can't believe you" he whined out and hit the boys chest. Ong face became visibly red as he hit Daniel again.

Daniel grabbed Ong's hand before he got hit another time and starred at Ong's flustered physique. Daniel kept a hold of Ong's arm before kissing the top of Ong's forehead. "Thats what you get" Daniel said while teasing the elder. Ong and Daniel were at a pause for words because of Daniel's actions. They were at the entrance of Ong's room. A plushie held in between their hold. Neither of them wanted to break the silence or the moment. 

Ong wanted to hug Daniel very tightly and kiss away that peach like expression he always had when he was smiling. But he felt like he was going to melt at any minute because the boy was very very bold. Daniel let go of the hold of the plushie and began patting the top of his head. 

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 soon oooo 


End file.
